Love and Trust
by oOPandoraOo
Summary: *First part of a one-shot trilogy* He could be watching the game on the telly, but instead, Spike was having the most awkward conversation ever with the world's most obstinate teenager.


**A/N:** This is the first part of a trilogy. It was originally published elsewhere last fall. The second part was also completed last fall, and I will post it here if you're interested. The third part is still in outline form. As my readers know, I've had a lot of crazy life stress going on. The final part to this has had to be pushed to the side for a bit because of that. However, it will be completed at some point. Each of these pieces can also stand alone. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want the next piece. :)

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on! It's no big deal, Spike."

"No big deal? Are you daft? It's not like you can just get it back."

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "I _know_ that—but I don't want it anymore! I want it gone! It's gonna be too late if I don't take care of it soon. Pleeeease, Spike."

He ran a hand through his short bleached blond curls. Why did he let her into his apartment? He could be watching the game on the telly, but instead—he was having the most awkward conversation ever with the world's most obstinate teenager.

"Look, pet, I don't think you're thinking this through—"

"I totally am! Spike, please, I don't want to be the only virgin at college." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you think you're being a bit over-dramatic, pet. I find it highly unlikely that your entire graduating class and the whole university are all shagging their brains out."

She raised an eyebrow at him from her place on the couch. He had fled the cushion beside her as soon as she had introduced the current subject of debate and was leaning uncomfortably against the wall across from her.

Crossing her arms, she asked pointedly, "Were _you_ a virgin when you graduated high school?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that's sort of beside the point, pet."

She aimed a finger at him, "I think that's _exactly_ the point. You were gettin' some way before my age, so why shouldn't _I_ be gettin' some now!"

"Well, pet, I didn't ask _you_ to take _my_ virginity when I was your age!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, you didn't. I was thirteen when you were my age."

Spike threw his hands up in the air. "Exactly!"

"I'm eighteen, Spike. It's not like you could get into any trouble if that's what you're worried about."

"Buffy, pet..." he rubbed his hands across his face, "I used to _baby-sit_ you when your mum had to work late. It wouldn't be right."

She pouted, "It wasn't _baby_-sitting. You were just..." she chewed her lip, "...keeping me company."

Spike snorted, "Yeah, at your mum's request." He hesitated for a second before rejoining her on the couch. "Listen, pet, this _is_ a big deal. You shouldn't just _do it_ for the sake of _doing_ it. It should be special. Your first time should be with someone you love and trust."

She stared at her hands in her lap for a moment before raising her eyes to meet his. "But I _do_ love you and trust you."

He sighed, "Yeah, as a friend, or a brother, or a protector, or I don't know what—but not as a lover."

Her eyes moistened as she spoke in a small voice, "but can't that change?"

His expression softened, "oh, sweetheart...not with us. I'm sorry, luv. I'm not trying to hurt you. You're so young. You should wait for the right bloke to come around."

Hugging herself tightly, she settled back into the couch, "I even got mom to put me on the pill months ago...I told you I'd thought this through..."

Spike sat up straight, "What?! Does she know you're here?!" His voice cracked in a rather unmanly fashion.

Buffy shot him a 'duh' look, "Nooo, of course not! I just told her I needed them to regulate my periods, and she bought it. Helps that she still thinks I'm her baby. I could be married with three kids, and she'd still think I was completely celibate. She's totally clueless."

Spike let out a breath, "Thank god. The last thing I need is your mum coming after me with an ax for deflowering her precious little girl."

She rolled her eyes, "Not gonna happen. This is just between us, okay? Look, I went on the pill, cause I heard guys don't really like condoms very much. I thought that...since it's you...maybe we could go without for my first time. I mean—unless your penis is like all diseased and stuff, because that would totally not be cool."

"Oi! My penis is not _diseased_. I get tested! Besides, I've never been with a girl without a rubber."

Buffy looked at him surprised, "Not even Dru? Didn't you date for almost two years?"

He leaned back into the couch, "Yeah...but I never really trusted her." He shrugged, "Turns out I was right not to."

"I'm sorry, Spike. That really sucks."

Spike's lips formed a wry smile. "Better I'm rid of her, I suppose."

"Have you—Have you dated very much since the break-up?"

"Eh, I've had the odd date here or there. Nothing substantial." He nodded in her direction, "What about you, pet, shouldn't there be some nice high school boy you're pining away after?"

"Well...there was this one guy—_Angel_—but nothing ever came of it. I thought he was going to ask me to prom...but he ended up asking Darla instead. She is totally the skankiest of all the cheerleaders. He probably just asked her, cause he thinks she's a sure thing."

Spike scoffed, "He sounds like a real wanker, if you ask me. You're better off without him, but, pet...if you don't mind me asking...would _you_ have been a sure thing if Angel had asked you?" He tilted his head, awaiting her answer.

She hesitated for a moment, "I don't know. I guess that would have depended on you." Taking in Spike's puzzled expression, she continued, "You were always my first choice to..._be_ with. Prom's not until next week. I guess if you turned me down, I probably would have slept with Angel. And if you didn't turn me down—even if I did go with him—I wouldn't have slept with him. I'm not looking to bed as many people as possible or anything. I really just want to get my first time over with." She sighed, "That's all, Spike. Won't you help me? Please?"

He regarded her suspiciously, "So, what? I don't do this, and you're going to get it on with whatever over-hormonal prat took Angel's place? Is that right?"

She stuck her chin up, "Maybe."

Putting his hands on his face, he groaned, "Luv, you're killing me here."

Her chin was still jutted out, but it began to quiver, "Am I really that bad?"

Spike dropped his hands from his face and turned his head towards her, "What, pet?"

"Am I that repulsive? I thought you would jump at the chance to be my first. Isn't that what every guy wants? And _hello_—sex. You're turning down a willing woman here."

Spike clenched his jaw, "Is that what you think? That I'm some sex-crazed wanker that can't keep it in his pants?" He scoffed, "Well, come on then. Let's make a go at it." He made to grab her arm, but she leaned away from him.

"No! I don't think that at all! I just—I just thought you'd want me."

"You thought I'd want you," he repeated shaking his head. "I'm trying to do the right thing here, luv. I'm really trying, but..." He sighed.

"But what?" She had to know. She couldn't help but feel that her future could be relying on that particular _but_.

He stared silently at the floor for a moment before raising his eyes to meet hers, "but you come here with your _woman's_ body, all soft and tan—make me forget that little girl I used to sit for. You come here all beautiful with your big eyes and pink lips, telling me that you're mine for the taking. It's enough to drive a bloke around the bend...but I'm trying, pet—I'm trying to do right by you. Just—just don't think for a second that I find you repulsive. Don't think that I wouldn't love to throw you over my shoulder, carry you into my room, and bury myself deep inside you." She blushed brightly. "I _do_ want you, Buffy. I just can't have you." He settled back into the couch and situated his gaze on the vicinity of his knees.

Buffy sat completely still, processing the information she had just been given. Finally, she blinked a few times and glanced in his direction. "What if—what if _I_ took you...instead of _you_ taking me?"

He looked at her curiously, "Not sure I catch your meaning, pet."

"Well..." She pulled herself onto her knees on the couch and moved until her knees touched the side of his thigh. Placing a hand on his chest, "If _I_ did stuff to _you_—that wouldn't be you agreeing to my plan—that would just be me taking what I want, so...you shouldn't feel bad."

He smiled and shook his head at her, "Don't think that's how it works, pet. Besides, who's to say I won't fight you off?"

She regarded him for a moment before sliding her hand down his body until she reached his clothed crotch. She was surprised to feel his erection already pulsating beneath the rough fabric of his jeans. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled triumphantly at his sharp hiss. "Would you...fight me off?"

Spike could hardly think straight with her hand still warming his crotch. He managed to croak, "I don't rightly know at the moment, pet. I'll have to get back to you on that."

She smiled, enjoying the effect she was having on him. "Well, while you're thinking about that, I'll just have to find something to keep myself occupied." She pushed his t-shirt up, so she could reach the button of his jeans. He watched dumbly as she first unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants. Free of any underclothes of any kind, his cock instantly sprang out from its confinement. Buffy let out a surprised 'eep' at its sudden appearance. Spike would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation, but a cloud of lust had formed around his head. Maybe the girl was right. Maybe if he just sat there and _took it_, he could get away guilt-free. At least, that's what he had decided to tell himself.

After she got over the initial shock of having his rigid member pop out at her all angry and purplish-red, Buffy took a breath and began to contemplate her plan of action. She wanted to make him feel good—so good, that he would allow this to continue, hopefully through to the completion of her goal. This was the man that she'd wanted pretty much since the first second she realized boys didn't actually _have_ cooties—and now, it looked as though she was finally getting the chance to have him, to make him hers. She didn't want to blow it. That thought in mind, she wrapped one small hand around the base of Spike's thick shaft. She loved the way his chest heaved as his breathing sped up. It made her feel powerful. She took a deep breath and slowly leaned down.

Spike's head was reeling. He knew there was some reason he should object to what she was about to do, but currently all reason had fled his mind. He hissed at the first contact of her soft lips with the swollen head of his cock. He groaned as inch by inch, her warm, wet mouth took him in as far as she could—grasping the rest firmly in her hand. He gripped the armrest as she swirled her tongue around his length before sliding her lips up to the head and sucking gently. She repeated the process, adding more pressure. Soon, she built a steady rhythm. Spike moved one hand to softly rub her back and used the other to pull her hair back into a loose pony-tail at the base of her neck.

"Fuck...sweetheart...that's right...so good...fuck..." he babbled as he watched his cock disappear into her mouth.

As she picked up speed with her mouth, she moved one hand to gently roll his balls between her fingers. His moans became louder as she lapped at his cock with her tongue on every upstroke.

"Oh...baby...I'm gonna..." Spike muttered as he lightly pulled her hair trying to remove her head from his lap, but she held fast—bobbing up and down as she felt streams of salty fluid enter her mouth. She sucked him dry before releasing his cock from its warm haven. She then proceeded to lick him clean before raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Did I do okay?" She bit her lip worriedly.

He blinked at her.

She furrowed her brow. "Spike, was that all right? I've never done that before. I wasn't sure..."

Spike's blank expression didn't change.

Buffy's lip trembled, "Spike? Did I mess it up? I mean...you _came_, so I thought..."

Spike shook his head, the light returning to his eyes.

She swallowed, trying to hold back her tears, "I'll do it better next time, I promise. I just have to learn. I just—oof!" Somehow, she found herself beneath a very amorous and very aroused Spike. "Wh-what are you doing!" she gasped as he placed wet kisses down her neck, roughly kneading her hip with his right hand and her breast with his left.

Leaning up so his face was above hers, he smirked, "If I have to tell you what I'm doing, pet, then maybe you're not as ready as you thought you were."

Her eyes widened, "I thought you—you said—I thought you were gonna let me do the w-work, so you're not r-responsible."

"Yeah, well, that was before you melted my brain with that incredible blow job. The new plan is—anything goes, so long as I don't make the decision to actually—for lack of a better way of phrasing it—break the seal."

She tried not to let herself be distracted by his lips inches from hers. "Oooh," she breathed, "does that mean _I_ can facilitate said breaking of seal then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers.

His kisses began light and teasing, not allowing her to deepen them. As she groaned in frustration, he pushed his tongue past her teeth, immediately setting her own tongue into action. As their teeth clashed and their tongues dueled, Spike moved against her—already desperate to release the pressure that had once again built in his lower region. He was a fair man, though. She had given him something precious with the virginity of her mouth. It was only right that he give her something special back.

He slid his hand off her breast until it too was settled on her hip. He let his fingers caress the bare skin between her short denim skirt and her tiny pink t-shirt. She really had gone all out in her attempt to _convince_ him to sleep with her. What she didn't know was that she still would have had the same effect on him if she was wearing a burlap sack.

Her skin felt so soft and warm. He couldn't resist sliding his hands up underneath the front of her shirt to grasp her firm mounds. She gasped into his mouth as he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She was forced to break off from their kiss to moan helplessly when he pushed up her shirt to take one puckered bud into his mouth. As he swirled his tongue, he continued to massage the other breast with his hand.

"God...Spike..." Buffy mumbled as she arched her back, pushing herself farther into his touch.

Giving her nipple one last hard suck, he pushed her shirt up off her other tit and started the process over. Soon, she was writhing beneath him, mumbling incoherently. With that sort of reaction, he wondered how she'd respond to what he did next. He released her rosy peak despite her whimpered protests and began to softly move his lips down her body until he reached the top of her skirt. He sat up on his knees and unfastened the small piece of denim before roughly yanking it, along with her panties, off of her body and tossing them on the floor. Her reaction was immediate.

"Oh my god!" Buffy squealed, trying to cover herself. "What are you doing?!"

Spike cocked an eyebrow at her from his place above her, "Someone really needs to have a discussion with you about the birds and the bees, luv."

"Shut up! You—you just startled me. You're awfully rough for a man who was protesting all of this not even an hour ago."

Spike shrugged his shoulders, "what can I say? People change."

Buffy frowned up at him. "But not us, right? That's what you said."

"Buffy," he sighed, tilting his face to the ceiling, "do you want me to stop?"

She thought it over for a minute. In actuality, she only need about five second to make her decision, but she didn't think he needed to know that.

"No," she stated nonchalantly, "you may continue."

He glanced back down and rolled his eyes, "Thanks ever so, luv." He could tell she was gearing up to make some inane comment, so he figured it was best to derail that train. As Buffy opened her mouth to speak, Spike gave her clit a gentle pinch.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise of both the action and the little burst of pleasure that coursed through her body. "Mmmmmmm," she moaned as Spike rubbed her swollen nub with his thumb while the rest of his fingers tickled her already sodden folds. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the amazing sensations his touch was creating.

"My my, luv, already so wet." He tilted his head and couldn't help the affectionate smile that crossed his lips. "All of this is just so new for you. It's amazing really."

"Every kiss..." he leaned down and kissed one erect nipple not losing the rhythm of his thumb on her clit, "...is a first."

"Every touch..." he pushed a finger into her tight channel, "...is a first." She gasped out her approval as he began slowly pumping in and out.

"Every...lick..." he moved back until he was eye level with her neatly-trimmed pussy. Moving his thumb aside, he gave her clit a quick flick of his tongue. She moaned and pushed her body forward, greedily seeking more attention even as his finger continued to pump away.

He let her desperation build for a moment before diving in and gently latching his teeth onto her clit. As he nibbled and sucked, her moans grew louder. He pushed a second finger inside her and sped up his pumping, curling his fingers to hit just the right spot.

Buffy was lost. She had never felt anything this exquisite before. She tried to praise him, but all that came out was, "Oh! Spike! Fuck...please! Oh god!" She figured he probably got the idea.

After only a short time, she felt something building inside her unlike anything she had experienced before. If she wasn't so high off of Spike's ministrations, she would almost be scared of this unknown sensation. Then all at once, it peaked. And, oh god, she'd never...how could anything...god...

"Oh god! Spike!" Buffy screamed out her completion until her voice went hoarse. In _her_ mind, all the paintings fell off the walls and all the glasses shattered as she rode out her orgasm. Her. First. Orgasm. It was decided now. Nothing was going to stop her from having sex with Spike. _Nothing._

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Bedroom now!"

"Huh." Spike raised his head from where he had rested it on her stomach.

"Come on," she said grabbing his arm, "get up! Let's go to your room."

Spike moved back to sit at the end of the couch. He looked away from her bare form in hopes of clearing his head a bit. "Not that I wouldn't like to do more, luv, but we shouldn't press our luck, yeah?"

She leaned up to completely remove her shirt before allowing it to join the rest of her clothing on the floor. "Hey, that's _your_ deal, not mine." Once again, she moved to her knees on the couch and crawled over to him, kneeling beside him. After the intimacy they had just shared, she was no longer shy about displaying herself to him. "Look at me, Spike, _please_."

He took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment before turning his head to face her. She placed one soft hand on his cheek. "Will you listen to me? Really listen?" He nodded slowly, so she continued, "We both are obviously attracted to each other, right?" He nodded again. "And what's even better, or should be better, is that we both already care about each other a great deal. Right, Spike? You care about me." He gave her a small grin and nodded. "There's nothing wrong with this. We're both adults. In a couple of years, the age difference won't seem like anything at all. You know it's true." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Come to the bedroom with me, Spike. Please."

He stared into her hazel eyes. They weren't pleading like when she had first arrived at his apartment. No, they were just asking him now. No doubt her newfound confidence had to do with their earlier activities on this couch. He should have reacted differently to all of this, but he had made his bed, now he had to lie in it—literally. And, oh, how he wanted to. She made it all sound so reasonable—but he was a grad student, and as such, really shouldn't be bedding a high school student. Eighteen or not, that just reeked of immorality. Of course, she would only be in high school for another two weeks...and what was this proposition about _her_ taking _him_? "All right, to the bedroom it is, luv."

Buffy was floored. She really thought she had lost him when he had just stared at her silently, clearly debating the issue in his head. Not wanting to press _her_ luck, as Spike had put it earlier, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch. She was dragging him to his bedroom like some sort of crazed cavewoman when he jerked on her hand to force her to stop. She turned her head, "What? Don't tell me you've changed your mind already!"

"No—it's just...this is _your_ show, pet. Okay?" He looked into her eyes, trying to gauge if she understood.

Buffy furrowed her brow, "my—oh! Oh, so...we're still doing things that way then. Okay...that's okay. I guess...I'm in charge. Noooo responsibility on Spike's part! No siree!" She started pulling him to the bedroom again, though with less enthusiasm than before.

Once they reached his room, Spike figured he would do away with some of the preliminaries by removing his clothing as he'd somehow managed to stay fully-dressed throughout their frolic on the couch—though his penis, still remarkably hard, jutted out through the open fly of his jeans.

Buffy turned back towards Spike and took in his completely naked body for the first time. He really was a beautiful man. Hard, lean muscles under smooth pale skin. A work of art really. She always knew he would be, though. However, he easily surpassed all of her teenage fantasies. So far, this whole experience had.

He ran his fingertips gently down one of her arms, "How do you want to do this, pet?"

She bit her lip, trying not to focus on the goose bumps that were breaking out all over her body at his simple touch. "Ummm...you...should...get on the bed. Lie down." The confidence she gained earlier had gone down the tubes as soon as he had informed her that she would be running things in the bedroom. What did she know about having sex? Well, I mean, she knew insert _tab A_ into _slot B_. She guessed that would have to be enough.

Spike climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back, head propped up on a couple of pillows. His cock felt about ready to explode. He wasn't sure what it said about him that Buffy's innocent, shaky directions were an incredible turn-on. This was completely new to her, so there was no telling where she would go next.

"Okay, I'm just gonna..." She climbed on the bed next to him and chewed her lip in thought. Spike couldn't take much more.

"How about we start with a little kissing, yeah?" He grinned up at her encouragingly.

She nodded. "Okay, yeah, that's good." She leaned over his body and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. As their kisses grew deeper and more intense, Buffy felt her confidence returning. She could do this. She had his cock in her mouth earlier. Now, it was just a matter of...putting it somewhere else. With that in mind, she threw one leg over his hips. They both broke their kiss to moan from the sudden friction between their sexes. Yeah...she could do this. She moved up and forward, positioning his bulbous head at her opening, now slick with both her own fluid and his pre-cum.

Spike could feel his heart racing out of control. This was really going to happen. He was about to be _inside_ little Buffy Summers. It was really hard to feel guilty about it right at that moment. Not wanting to do anything to stop her progress, he still felt it was only fair to warn her, "Buffy, sweetheart, this might hurt a bit. Okay, luv?"

"_Duh_, I totally know that," she retorted, voice shaking nervously. She took a deep breath and readied herself to lower her body, plunging him deep inside of her. This was her show after all. _She_ was taking _him_. Wasn't that how it was supposed to go?

Spike held his breath, waiting to be surrounded by her tight, wet heat...but it didn't come. "Luv?"

"I—I'm sorry." She moved off to the side to lie on her back next to him with her hands covering her face. "I want to do this! So much. I just—I don't know what I'm doing! It's my first time, Spike! You're supposed to teach me! _You're_ supposed to take _me_!" She began crying softly into her hands. It was at that time that Spike realized he was a total git. What they were doing wasn't relieving him of any responsibility. It was simply putting unneeded stress on a sweet, innocent young woman. Her first time should be special, and here he was, turning it into an awkward debacle.

He moved to his side and gently pulled her hands off of her face. Sighing, he kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, pet, I've gone about this all the wrong way."

She sniffled, "It's okay...I shouldn't have pressured you in the first place."

He smiled, "Not like you made me do anything I didn't want to."

"I—I'll just get my clothes and go." She started to lift herself up from the bed, but he gently pushed her back. He moved his body to cover hers, situating himself between her legs. "Spike! Wh-what are you doing?"

He gave her a soft smile before lowering his mouth to her neck. "I'm sorry, luv," he murmured, "I'm sorry for how I handled everything today...and..." he brought his head up to look into her eyes, "...I'm sorry for this." He tilted his hips back then surged forward breaking through her barrier with one quick thrust. She screamed in pain as renewed tears trickled from her eyes. "Sorry, luv, so sorry. It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right," he murmured softly in her ear. He tried to focus on giving her words of comfort and not on the incredible feeling of being situated deep within her warm, wet, amazingly tight young body. After a moment, her whimpers died down.

"You—you can move now," she whispered shakily, not yet fully adjusted to the intrusion. Spike slowly pulled his hips back and just as slowly pressed them forward. He stilled when he heard another whimper from the girl beneath him.

"No! Don't stop!" There was still some pain, but there was something else—and she wanted more of that something else. There was no way Spike was going to refuse that request, so he began steadily sliding in and out of her at a slow pace. Almost so slow that he thought it would surely drive him mad, but he didn't want to hurt the girl. From her pleasured moans, he thought he must be doing something right by her.

"God, sweetheart, never felt anything like you before...." She was squeezing him so tightly, he felt like he would burst. Didn't want to go off too soon. It would be rather embarrassing if he showed her that he was no better than one of those high school prats that she could have been sharing this experience with. Nevertheless, this pace was killing him. He thrust slightly faster and to his delight found her moaning even louder than before. Taking that as a sign that most of her pain had subsided, he began pumping more rapidly, biting his lip in concentration.

"Oh, Spike! Oh, please!" She couldn't get over the feel of him so deep inside of her, stretching her walls with his thick shaft.

"Fuck, Buffy! Fuck! Never felt like this! Never felt...ooooh!" If he'd known it would be like this, he would have taken her by the front door right after he invited her in.

As Spike moved inside of her, Buffy again felt something bubbling up from deep within. There was no chance of her being afraid this time.

Spike could feel Buffy's inner walls beginning to flutter around him and knew she was close. He reached a hand between them to lightly pinch her clit and she cried out, "oooooooh!" She was flying. She was truly flying. Colors were exploding in front of her eyes. Spike was relentless. Through it all, he continued to move, now ramming himself into her with such force that her head was bumping the headboard on every downstroke.

Spike could no longer remember why he was supposed to be gentle. All he knew was the incredible sensation of Buffy's climax pulsing around his cock. He moved his arms underneath hers and around to grip her shoulders and slammed into her. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was lost as he shot jet after jet of his sticky seed into her body. His hips continued to lightly rock as he came down from the intense sensation.

He lay there panting, remembering himself enough to avoid putting too much pressure on the girl his length was still snugly sheltered within. He leaned up and studied her face. Her eyes were closed. She looked relaxed. He figured that was a good sign...until he saw the tear slip out of the corner of her eye and fall to the pillow below.

"Luv?" he asked worriedly. "I'm sorry I was so rough. Did I hurt you, sweetheart? Do you—do you need to go to the doctor? Do you want a warm bath? Luv?"

She opened her eyes and smiled sadly, "I'm fine, Spike. It's just—it's over now."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Well, it had to end sometime, pet, I'm not a god—no matter what you might think." He smiled at her, but it faded when her gloomy expression didn't change.

"No, Spike. I mean—you said...you said we wouldn't change. You said that the relationship we have wouldn't change." She swallowed, trying to hold back any further tears.

Spike sighed, "I know what I said, Buffy. I also said that this," he gestured between the two of them, "wouldn't happen. Obviously, I was wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things today."

"Do you think that maybe...we could be more?" she looked at him hopefully.

Spike gazed down at her and just couldn't deny those big hazel eyes, he didn't want to deny them. "What time do you have to be home, luv?"

"No curfew. My mom's out of town this weekend." Her eyes widened, "Why? Do you want me to leave?!"

"No, no," he soothed, "nothing like that. On the contrary, I thought you might like a nice, warm bath while I fixed us some dinner. Thought we might try going about this the right way."

Her expression brightened, "Really?! You mean it?!"

He smiled, "Yeah, pet, I do."

"Sooo, when are we gonna tell my mom?"

He cringed, "How about in two years?"

"Spike!"

He sighed deeply, "All right...we'll wait until school starts, then we'll break it to her."

She smiled brilliantly, "Much better!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, bloody fantastic. Just do me one favor, luv."

"What's that?"

"Hide the ax."

**The End**


End file.
